My Quest For a Sassy Girl
by Alchemily
Summary: Tracey Sketchit is in love with Daisy Waterflower. So he goes to the Cerulean Gym to visit her. Feelings are revealed, and man, do some crazy things happen! Handymanshipping and Pokeshipping Chapter 3 finally up
1. Prologue

A/N: YAY! By popular demand, PokeShipper101 brings you 'My Quest For a Sassy Girl'!

**Ash and Misty: **SUMMARY! SUMMARY! SUMMARY!

**PS101: **Oh, would you guys STFU?! You'll get your damn summary!

**Ash and Misty: **Well, good. *Ash and Misty look at each other with love in their eyes. They lean towards each other and start making out.*

**PS101: **Ahem! Lovebirds! DISCLAIMER!

**Ash and Misty: **Summary first!

**PS101: **Whatever.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***SUMMARY***

**Tracey goes to the Cerulean City to visit his secret love Daisy. He stays at the gym with her for a while, and finds out Daisy is a lot crazier than he thought. Will Tracey be able to handle getting her out of trouble AND confessing his love for her? Handymanshipping and Pokeshipping! Rated T for cursing, violence, and suggestive themes.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PS101: **There! Do the disclaimer so I can start!

**Ash and Misty: **Let's do it! The moment you all have been waiting for, is FINALLY HERE!! PokeShipper101 a.k.a. Emily, does not own Pokemon! Isn't it amazing readers?!

**PS101: ***sweatdropping* Go enjoy the prologue.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**My Quest For a Sassy Girl: Prologue**

Do you ever think about love? When and if you do, do you think of one person you NEVER really thought you'd end up with? Well, I do. I don't know why I love this girl. I mean she's beautiful, but she has the worst attitude. She breaks up with guys after hours! Her lobgest relationship was for a day! It's crazy, I know. She is also the oldest sister to one of my former traveling companions. That was Misty Waterflower - or should I say, Ketchum. I have no love for her whatsoever; not even a teeny, tiny crush! After all, she's married to my other former traveling companion and Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum. Ash proposed to Misty when they were 16! He gave her a promise ring, since they were too young to marry. They have kids, too! Misty is pregnant with her third, and they're only 20! Well, they've loved each other since they first started traveling together, and they didn't expect twins, so it is not a problem. Back to the one I love. She has lovely blonde hair that falls to her waist. She has an adorable, flirty, girly voice that annoys many, but never me. She has gleaming, crystal blue eyes that make my heart melt. That girl is the most beautiful Sensational Sister, Daisy starts my quest for her, the sassy girl.


	2. Seeing Her Again

**PS101:** Hello! The prologue was nothing, so here is the fun-filled first chapter! Ash...Misty.......WOULD YOU STOP MAKING OUT AND DO THE DISCLAIMER?!

**Ash and Misty: **Uh...sure, yeah. Um, PokeShipper101 does NOT own Pokemon. *with that, they went into another room to continue their make out session.*

**PS101: **Oh, don't worry you two. There's plenty more fun and embarrassment comin' your way. HEHEHE!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**My Quest For a Sassy Girl Chapter 1: Seeing Her Again**

It was a brand new day in the town of Pallet, and that would make 23-year old Tracey Sketchit bold with excitement. Tracey groggily woke up to the hot, shining sun through his window. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up and did his morning rituals. After he was all done, he was in a bright yellow t-shirt and light gray khaki shorts. He went downstairs and saw the idol he works for, Prof. Samuel Oak.

"Hey Professor," Tracey said in a happy voice.

"Good morning, Tracey. Are you planning on going out today?" he asked.

"I was planning on it, why?" Tracey asked him as he was making pancakes.

"Well, no offense, but you look nicer than usual. Plus, you went overboard on that Axe!" Professor Oak exclaimed as he whiffed the high smelling cologne.

"Oh fine! I'm going to visit someone. It's the girl I've been in love with since I was 16," Tracey spilled.

"Ooh! Who would that young lady be?" he asked with clear curiousity.

Tracey took a bite out of his pancake.

"Daisy Waterflower," Tracey sighed. He didn't like talking about love around Professor Oak.

"Hmm. Isn't that Misty's sister?"

Tracey nodded.

"Isn't she kinda old?"

Tracey chuckled.

"Not at all. She's 23, I'm 23," Tracey pointed out.

"Ah, okay. You know, if this relationship works out, you'll be Misty's brother-in-law."

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe, huh?"

The Professor nodded.

"You should start going now. Cerulean City is a few hours away," he stated.

"More like a few minutes. You must have forgot I have a Salamance, am I right?" Tracey asked, grinning.

"Oh! Yes, I did forget," Prof. Oak chuckled. "Well, you should still leave now. That way you'll have more time to make out with her!"

Professor Oak burst out laughing, hysterically, as Tracey growled and blushed in embarrassment. For a 54-year old man, he could be really immature.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tracey went outside, ready and eager to see Daisy again.

"Go Salamance!"

"RAAR!" it cried.

Tracey got on its back and instructed it to fly to the Cerulean Gym.

Before Tracey knew it, he was there at the gym.

He timidly knocked on the door, but there was a note saying the gym leaders were busy shopping.

'It figures,' Tracey thought, chuckling. 'Might as well visit Ash and Misty.'

Salamance flew him to the opposite side of Cerulean City. The best part; the suburb area. Ash and Misty were really damn lucky, because they are both filthy rich. Not just Ash, because Misty is a _Water _Pokemon Master.

Tracey knocked on the door, and a guy with spikey black hair, and a goatee answered.

"Hey, Ash," Tracey said.

"Hey, Tracey. C'mon in."

With that, Tracey walked in, and two two-year old twins, one boy, one girl, saw him and were excited.

"ACEY!" they yelled as they stumbled over toward him and hugged him.

"Hi, Jared. Hi, Angela. You guys are getting so big!" Tracey cooed.

"Haha, yeah they are. It seems just yesterday Misty gave birth to them. Now soon, we'll have another," Ash said, smiling. "Uh, Trace, what are you doing here?"

"Um, well, uh..." Tracey trailed off. Ash just smirked.

"You came to see Daisy didn't ya?"

Tracey blushed.

"You are no longer dense, Ash," Tracey said.

"You should just tell her straight up. I'm sure she likes you," Ash suggested.

"Thanks, Ash. Maybe I will."

It was silent for a moment, except for the kids playing, until...

"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM! GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS RIGHT FU-"

"FINE! I'M MOVING MY ASS UPSTAIRS, MISTY KASUMI KETCHUM!"

Tracey was laughing out loud. 'What bad role models for children,' he thought. Well who could blame Misty? She's going through 'that time'. Tracey decided to watch the kids until Ash came back down.

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile upstairs...

"God, Ash! You take so long!" Misty yelled at her husband.

"What? Well, you are being a pain once again for nine months! Just becasue you are pregnant doesn't mean you have to yell at me all the time!" Ash shot back.

"Sure it does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!

"Does t-"

Ash couldn't take it anymore, so he kissed her. She went wide-eyed only for a second, but then she decided to shut up and kiss him back. They were kissing very passionately, and Ash traced the top of Misty's lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and Ash stuck his tongue in. Now it was a full blown make out session. They wouldn't quit anytime soon.

- - - - - - -

Back downstairs...

Tracey was down there for 20 minutes, and he just wanted to go see Daisy.

"Ash, Misty! Stop making out and come watch your kids!" Tracey screamed.

Ash and Misty stopped. They forgot all about Tracey and the kids.

"Hey, how did you know we were making out?" Ash asked loudly.

"Shut up, Ash! He was probably just assuming!" Misty said.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to stop making out with you," Ash said, in a handsome voice.

Misty giggled and started making out with him again.

"You guys really were making out," Tracey laughed, right outside their bedroom door, which wasn't closed.

They stopped again, blushing bright red.

"Tracey! You shouldn't come up here like that!" Ash yelled. "Wait. Where are Jared and Angela?"

"I put them in their cribs while you two were having 'fun time' at a bad time," Tracey said annoyed.

"Oh, well, sorry, Trace. You can leave now. I'm sure Daisy is back."

"What? You're going to see my sister?" Misty asked, amused. "I never knew you two were even friends!" Misty said, laughing.

"We're not. I'm in love with her," Tracey blurted out.

Misty stopped laughing.

"Ooookaaay...well then go tell her how you feel. She probably loves you too, because I always hear her saying "Tracey is SO like, cute!". Hell, maybe you'll break the record of a day long relationship!"

Ash snickered.

"Screw you guys," Tracey muttered. "See ya later."

"Bye," Ash and Misty said.

Ash turned to Misty.

"Now where were we?" he asked in a sexy voice.

"I think we were making out," Misty said, grinning.

"I think you're right."

They were making out once again.

- - - - - - -

Tracey was in front of the gym again. He was really nervous, but decided to knock.

"Like, we don't want to do a damn battle. We like, just had lunch," Lily Waterflower said through the intercom.

"No, Lily, it's me, Tracey."

"Tracey Jordan, Tracey Hayes, Tracey Book, or Tracey Cam? Damn, I have way too many ex boyfriends..."

"Tracey Sketchit. You know, the guy who gave Misty the Azurill."

"OH! I remember you! Come on in."

The door unlocked and Tracey went in. Lily and Violet were walking toward him.

"Like, hello handsome!" they exclaimed.

"Uh...er...hi," Tracey said, blushing.

"Like, do you wanna go out?" Lily asked.

"No! Go with me!" Violet yelled.

"No, he's mine!" Lily screamed.

"You are wrong! He is _mine_!" Violet yelled as she hit Lily.

Lily hit her back, and soon they were fighting very violently.

"Lily, you know you're a whore!" Violet screamed as she punched Lily in the nose.

"Fuck you!"

Tracey was sweatdropping. They were fighting over a guy they wouldn't get. It was soon too bloody for Tracey to bear. He had enough.

"Both of you cut it out!" Tracey yelled. He froze. He wasn't the only one who said that. Tracey turned to see something that made his jaw drop. The person he came here for. Daisy Waterflower.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! Chapter 1 is complete! Chapter 2 should be up soon because I'm already working on it! Review please! NO FLAMES OR BAD REVIEWS WHATSOEVER! Bye for now!**

**~PS101~**


	3. The Most Beautiful Waterflower

A/N: Hi! Nobody has reviewed, but some people have added my story as a favorite! Just review guys! Tell me if you have ideas, or just say a simple "Good"! I don't care how long, just review! BUT NO FLAMES! Tracey, do the disclaimer!

**Tracey: PokeShipper101 does NOT own Pokemon. If she did, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Penguinshipping and more would be in the anime!**

**PS101: DAMN RIGHT! Go read some Handymanshipping!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**My Quest For a Sassy Girl Chapter 2: The Most Beautiful Waterflower**

Tracey couldn't speak. He just stared, eyes wide, and jaw dropped at the beautiful Daisy Waterflower. She looked prettier each time he saw her. Lily and Violet apologized to each other because they realized instantly that he was in love with didn't have to be a rocket scientist to find that one out. They walked away giggling to give them 'privacy'.

"Uh...Tracey? Are you like, okay? You're totally, like, checking me out," Daisy said in her teasing voice, blushing as well.

Tracey blushed when he realized she caught him staring.

"Uh...yeah, I-I'm ok-kay..." Tracey stuttered. "Hehe, I wasn't checking you out," he lied.

"Yeah, and I'm Megan Fox," Daisy joked.

_Megan Fox is nothing compared to you... _Tracey thought.

"Like, don't worry about it. Guys do it all the time," Daisy chuckled.

Tracey chenched his fists. Other guys...checking out his love?!

However, Daisy was oblivious to that.

"Hey, um, why are you here, Trace?" Daisy asked.

"Well...uh...you see, I was just in the neighborhood-" Tracey was cut off.

"You went to see my nephew and niece didn't you?! You're such a sweetheart!" Daisy ran up to him and embraced him tightly. Tracey was blushing furiously.

"Yeah, I did," Tracey said, with an unusually rare smirk. "You must really appreciate that."

Daisy realized she was hugging him and backed away, blushing.

_Damn, what did I do? He's just SO hot! Seeing Jared and Angela? I'm a sucker for kid lovers! _Daisy thought.

"Hehe, well let's go have a cup of coffee or something and catch up on...things," Daisy suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Tracey said smiling.

"Great."

- - - - - - -

Tracey and Daisy sat net to each other on a couch, sipping coffee and chatting.

"So, uh...how old are you now, Trace?" Daisy asked, curiously.

"I'm 23, didn't you know that?"

"Well no! I haven't seen ya for a while, and I'm a blonde, duh!"

Tracey scoffed.

"Haha, I think I knew that," he responded with a chuckle.

_Enough of this, Trace. Should I just let it out like Misty suggested, or should I be a coward? _Tracey thought.

"Is there something wrong, Tracey? You seem really down," a concerned Daisy asked.

"Uh...well...I l-" Tracey was cut off by the doorbell.

"Lily, Violet! Get the damn door!" Daisy yelled. She looked back at Tracey. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm perfectly fine!" Tracey lied.

"I don't think so. Do you want me to get some different coffee for you? Such as decaf?"

"No, I'm all right," Tracey said. "Hey, Daisy,"

"Yes?"

"I really-"

"NO, VIOLET! I AM NOT GONNA BATTLE THIS GUY! HE'S TOO HOT! HE WILL DEFINITELY DISTRACT ME!" Lily's voice bellowed throughout the gym.

"WELL I FEEL THE SAME WAY!" Violet shot back.

"I'm really grateful you think I'm attractive, but I came here for a battle, not a girlfriend," a rather attractive guy said.

"Well, I can't!" Violet and Lily said in unison.

"Hehe, I'll come back another time, and I'll wear rags," the guy said as he left the gym.

Daisy and Tracey listened to the weird little talk and just scoffed.

"That was like, too weird," Daisy said.

"Yeah, sure was," Tracey agreed.

They just stared at each other for minutes, not thinking of anything but one another.

_Damn. He is so like, HOT. But...what if he doesn't like me the same way? He is such a sweet guy. I need someone like him in my life, _Daisy thought.

_She is so beautiful. She is an amazing girl. But...what if she doesn't like me the same way I li -scratch that- love her? _Tracey thought.

Tracey started to tap his foot nervously and he started sweating heavily. He felt really sick to his stomach. Daisy was not oblivious to this.

"Tracey, what's the matter? Are you sick?" Daisy asked with deep concern.

Tracey didn't respond.

"Uh...er...I think I," Tracey started saying.

"Tracey?"

Tracey jumped off the couch and dashed toward the restroom.

Daisy was shocked. She was worried about the vomiting machine in the bathroom.

_What the hell just happened? He was just fine. He is afraid of something...but what?_

Tracey came back to the room. He started talking fast.

"Well, Daisy, I have the stomach flu and I uh...gotta go so I'll call you and don't worry I can find your number bye!"

With that, he ran out of the gym leaving a weird expressioned Daisy.

_WHAT THE HELL?? I'm in love with a crazy dude!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**There. Hope that satisfied you for now. Short chap, but there is plenty more to come! =) Review if you likey!**


	4. A Second Try

**A/N: **Wow, well, it's 2011 now and I haven't updated this since 2009. So, since you and I like this story so much, I'll update. Thanks for putting up with my laziness. :D Plus, there's more catfighting between Violet and Lily. Lol :P

Disclaimer: I sure wish I did, but I don't own Pokemon.

**My Quest For a Sassy Girl Chapter 3: A Second Try**

**Tracey POV**

Damn it! That was so humiliating! I can't believe I actually threw up! Damn! Things were going so well, too!

I'm currently wandering the streets of Cerulean. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, or where I'm going. I totally blew my chance with the love of my life. She probably thinks I'm a loser. Yeah. What did I say before I left...

_"__Well, Daisy, I have the stomach flu and I uh...gotta go so I'll call you and don't worry I can find your number bye!"_

Yeah, that's it! That's just pathetic of me. She'll never wanna talk to me again.

Whoa, my cell phone. Probably just Ash or the Professor.

I took the phone out of my pocket and saw that it was Misty calling. I answered.

"Hey, Misty, what's up?" I said.

"Daisy is what's up, Tracey," she said

Whoa...my heart just skipped a beat. Daisy? I gotta find out more about this.

"Oh, what about her?" I casually asked her, discarding my nervousness about hearing her name.

"She called me. She said you all of a sudden got sick and she wants to know if you're okay," Misty said.

Ah, man! She told Misty! ARGH! But...at least she's concerned about me...right?

"Um, yeah. I'm okay," I muttered.

"She said you got the stomach flu. Did ya?"

"Er...um, yeah." I didn't enjoy talking to Misty about her sister all that much.

"Liar."

Huh? What are ya, Misty, some kinda psychic?

"Um...it's true. I threw up."

"Well, I think you just got nervous. She said you looked really nervous when you were talking to her," she said.

Whatever. Might as well come out with it.

"Fine. I got really, really nervous when I talked to her, and I was gonna say I liked her, but...yeah. You know the rest," I stated.

Misty didn't say anything for a bit, and when she did, it kinda surprised me.

"You're a pussy, Tracey."

Um, I feel a little offended, and a little surprised, 'cause Misty never called me that before.

"Excuse me?"

"You are! You're three years older than me and you can't even tell a girl that you like her! Grow up!"

I...I was shocked. Misty sounded so cold over the phone. Then again, she _is _pregnant. What she said made me realize I am kinda pathetic.

"I...I know. Should I try again?"

"DUH!" Misty yelled. "Daisy has never talked to me about guys, until you came along! She called me and her voice was serious and full of concern! Plus, get this. She didn't say 'like' in between words at ALL. It terrified me. So, you should have enough confidence to go back and tell her."

I thought about the lecturish talk Misty gave me and I gained some confidence. I was gonna go back.

"Okay. Thanks, Misty. I'll go back and give it a second try."

"Good. I expect a phone call after this is through." Misty hung up.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I turned around and made a run for the gym.

**Normal POV**

Tracey made it to the Cerulean gym. He breathed in some air and slowly exhaled. He knocked on the gym doors again.

"Like, who is it this time?" Lily said through the intercom again.

"It's Trace-"

"COME ON IN, HANDSOME!"

The door unlocked and Lily opened the door and hugged Tracey.

"Um, hey, Lily...is Daisy around?"

Just then Violet noticed the two in their embrace, and instantly got pissed. She charged towards them, or rather, towards Lily.

"Bitch, we made it clear that he's MINE!" Violet screamed as she took Lily down.

Tracey backed away and sweatdropped.

_'_I _thought we made it clear that I don't wanna be with either of you.' _Tracey thought.

"Violet, get out of my face!" Lily screamed as she slapped her sister across the face.

"Um, girls? Could you please stop?" Tracey asked politely.

In an instant they stopped fighting. They apologized to each other. They forgot Tracey liked Daisy and not them.

"Sorry, Tracey. Daisy is in the living room," Violet said.

"Like, yeah. She totally is. Me and Violet are like, gonna go shopping," Lily said.

They walked away and Tracey smirked. Then he slowly walked towards the living room.

He got nearby and peeked inside the room. Daisy was sitting on the couch with her hands together and her head down. She looked as if she was worried about something.

Tracey bit his lip and lightly knocked on the wall.

Daisy's head shot up and smiled when she saw Tracey. The worried look on her face vanished.

"Tracey. I didn't know you were here," Daisy quietly said.

Tracey walked in the living room and stood in front of her.

"Heh, really? You didn't hear your sisters fighting over me...AGAIN?" Tracey chuckled.

"Argh, those two I tell ya...anyway, I didn't. I guess I was too deep in thought," Daisy said.

Tracey got curious and wanted to know what she was thinking about. He took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Oh. What were you thinking about?" Tracey asked.

Daisy blushed a bit.

"Um, just some things..." she said really quietly.

"Like what?" Tracey gently asked.

Daisy was still blushing and looked down at the floor.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were all right after what happened earlier..."

Tracey looked at her. _'She...she really cares.'_

A warm smile appeared on his face.

"I'm just fine," he said.

Daisy glanced at him and smiled, but then looked down again.

"Actually, Trace, there's more."

Tracey's heart thumped wildly against his chest. More?

"Go on. Y-you can tell me anything," he stuttered.

Tracey shakily put his hand over Daisy's. Daisy gasped quietly at the sudden touch.

"W-well, I...I've been thinking about you a lot lately...and...I've fallen for you...badly," she whispered. She turned to look in Tracey's eyes.

Tracey's heart stopped. Misty was right. She _did _have feelings for him! He didn't know what to say back to her.

Suddenly, Daisy's eyes looked regretful. He didn't say anything back to her.

"I'm sorry, Tracey, I probably ruined everything and you probably don't wanna be my friend anymore so I guess I'll see you around," she babbled. Her eyes filled up with tears and she took her hand away from Tracey's. She stood up and was getting ready to walk away, but Tracey stood up and grabbed her hand.

Daisy slowly turned around to face him. Tracey's heart broke as he saw her crying. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"Daisy...I...I came here to talk to you about that. You're right. I don't want to be your friend anymore...I wanna be...more than that," he said.

Daisy and Tracey were suddenly in some sort of trance. They were looking right into each others eyes, and suddenly, they both leaned in and had their first kiss. Well, with each other of course. Tracey had a few girlfriends here and there, and Daisy had a truckload of boyfriends. However, the feeling these two had together was more intense than with anyone else.

The kiss was amazing. They felt as if fireworks were bursting through them. After about 30 seconds, they pulled away for air.

They were breathing heavily, trying to get back the air that they had lost.

"Daisy, I love you," Tracey said.

Daisy smiled at him and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I l-love you too, Tracey," Daisy whispered.

"So are we together now?" Tracey asked.

Daisy smiled.

"Of course, we are, silly," she giggled.

Tracey smiled. He did it.

Just then, a look of realization appeared on his face. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Daisy asked, rather confused after having such an intimate moment.

"Someone who would never shut up," Tracey smiled.

_VROOM. VROOM. VROOM. VROOM._

Misty's cell phone was vibrating, but she didn't notice because she was napping. Ash was laying right next to her, napping as well, but he woke up to the phone. He wanted to ignore it, but couldn't.

Ash groaned and reached over to grab it. He answered it.

"Tracey...damn it, this better be good," Ash muttered.

"Yeah, it is. Where's Misty?"

"She's nappin'. AND I WAS TOO UNTIL YOU CALLED!" Ash yelled into the phone. Bad mistake.

WHAP!

Ash fell off the bed from the impact of Misty's famous mallet. He woke her up when he yelled. Learn this. Never wake up a pregnant lady during a nap.

"Damn you, Ash Ketchum," she hissed as she gave him a death glare. Misty picked up the phone and saw that it was Tracey. Her mood changed instantly.

"Hey, Tracey! What happened?"

"Well, me and your sister are together now," Tracey said proudly.

"See! I knew she liked you!" Misty said.

"Yeah, actually, she said she loves me."

"No way. Daisy never says 'I love you' to a man," Misty said in shock.

"Well, she said it to me," he said happily.

"Aww...okay. Goodbye, now," Misty said in an irritable voice, and hung up. She then looked at Ash on the floor.

"Ash! Get your ass back on this bed and cuddle with me!" Misty yelled.

Ash groaned and slowly stood up.

"The things I do for that woman," he muttered to himself.

Tracey shook his head with a smile and put his phone away. He turned to look at Daisy...what the hell...? She was kneeling down by a...Seel.

"You stupid Seel! You messed up my makeup with your disgusting tongue! YUCK!" Daisy screamed at the sad-looking Seel. She started sobbing. The Seel wobbled away.

Tracey had a puzzled look on his face. First of all, why was she crying so hard over that? Second of all, where the hell _did_ that Seel come from anyway?

"Um, Daisy?" Tracey said.

Daisy slowly looked up at Tracey.

"Yes?" she said in a quiet squeak.

"Are...you all right?"

"Yeah..." she said. Her face suddenly looked strange and she quietly cursed to herself. "Excuse me...I have to go to the restroom. Something...happened."

Daisy awkwardly staggered to the bathroom.

Tracey still looked puzzled, until it hit him.

"Ah, why did she have to have that _now_ of all times?" Tracey groaned. He slapped his forehead.

Tracey had a feeling this was gonna be a tough week.

**Haha, there's a dumb, romantic, humorous chappie for ya! :D Here's a preview for the next chap.**

** Chapter 4: PMS VS Pregnancy**

"Ash, you have to help me!" Tracey screamed into the phone. "It's Daisy! It's her time of the month! She's going crazy!"

Ash scoffed.

"Is that all? Please, I've dealt with that for about eight years now," Ash laughed.

"...you have it?"

"No, you idiot! I'm talking about Misty!"

"Oh...sorry I'm losing my mind here."

**Lol, this story is going to be all over the place, but I hope it makes you happy. :) If you have a ****nice**** review, feel free to share. I'm going to bed now, it's 3:47 AM. XD**


End file.
